


Рисунки на крови

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Guro, Missing Scene, Original Character Death(s), Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Het, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: В "Сломанной челюсти" появляется необычный ходячий. Но кто настоящая угроза для обитателей ранчо: мертвец или они сами?





	Рисунки на крови

Бредущая внизу фигурка походила на сломанного солдатика, которого двигал невидимый ребенок. Несколько секунд она медленно скользила по поверхности земли, натыкалась на препятствие — камень, дерево, другого ходячего, — пережидала и упорно продолжала движение. В траектории прослеживалась осмысленность, которой Мэдисон пока не могла понять.

— Странный, правда? — спросил Трой. Его теплое дыхание коснулось уха Мэдисон.

— Необычный, — согласилась она, вглядываясь в ходячего. Кроме целеустремленности, его ничто не отличало от остальных мертвых: все то же идущее полным ходом разложение, почти стершее индивидуальные черты, обноски одежды. И все же была в нем нелогичность, даже по правилам этого мира.

Трой следил за ходячим горящими глазами, полностью погрузившись в наблюдение, даже забыв отпустить плечо Мэдисон, за которое привлек ее к склону холма.

— Могу подстрелить, — предложил Купер, прикладываясь к прицелу.

Трой очнулся от гипнотического зрелища.

— Не надо. Расшевелишь все стадо.

— Тогда спустимся? — спросил Купер. — Их всего-то десяток.

На лице Троя отразилась внутренняя борьба: ему, конечно, хотелось пойти туда, вниз. Но склон холма был почти отвесным, придется искать обходной путь.

— На это уйдет слишком много времени, — сказала Мэдисон. — Надо вернуться до темноты.

Трой перевел на нее взгляд и понял, что все еще держит женщину за плечо. Его рука тут же отпрянула в сторону.

Мэдисон смотрела на него выжидающе, предоставляя ему право окончательного решения.

Трой кивнул с сожалением:

— Да, времени мало. Идем.

Они трое отошли от края холма, откуда открывался обширный вид на пустыню: мили и мили песка и жесткой травы с пыльной полосой шоссе и бредущим по нему стадом. Голов десять, на него уйдет максимум минута, не больше.

Мэдисон поняла, что мысли Троя все еще обращены к ходячим на дороге, особенно к тому, странному, и первой зашагала к посту, не давая своим спутникам времени передумать.

Этот сторожевой пост был одним из нескольких, окружавших ранчо. Сейчас содержать его стало накладно и опасно, поэтому братья решили оставить это место, предварительно забрав запасы и все, что хоть как-то могло пригодиться на ранчо. Мэдисон была здесь впервые, с постом ее ничто не связывало, но смотреть, как пустеет заботливо обустроенное здание, было грустно.

Она присоединилась к отряду, грузившему вещи в фургон. С тревогой отметила, что съестных припасов немного. Основное место заняли мебель, которую было легко транспортировать, постельные принадлежности, бытовые мелочи, без которых не обойтись в повседневной жизни, и которые постепенно накапливаются за годы жизни.

Мэдисон помогла закрепить вещи и только тогда поняла, что Троя рядом не видно. Она не заметила, как он ушел, а это значит, что тот бог знает, сколько времени находился без присмотра.

Оставив Купера следить за погрузкой, она поспешила к краю холма и с облегчением выдохнула, увидев Троя на обрыве. Спуститься он не успел, но стоял на самом краю, всматриваясь вниз. Подойдя ближе, Мэдисон заметила, что он держит бинокль, пальцы крепко вцепились в пластик. Конечно, смотрит на стадо, которое на время прекратило свой бесконечный путь: кто-то замер, другие кружат на месте.

— Трой, — окликнула Мэдисон, — скоро поедем.

Глаза Троя, когда он обернулся, лихорадочно блестели, на губах застыла улыбка. Мэдисон невольно напряглась: Трой бы опасен всегда, а в таком взбудораженном состоянии — вдвойне. Она чуть не отпрыгнула, когда он шагнул к ней.

— Посмотри, — велел он, насильно вкладывая бинокль в руку.

— Трой, нам пора ехать…

— Просто посмотри, — сказал он с нажимом.

Не без опаски она приложила окуляры к глазам, навела резкость. Теперь она могла различить каждый камешек на земле, каждый волосок на головах ходячих. Они вели себя… как ходячие. Обычные мертвецы, которых за эти месяцы Мэдисон перевидала немало. Кто-то сохранился лучше, кто-то хуже. Некоторые стали пищей для других немертвых, прежде чем присоединиться к их армии — тошнотворное зрелище, но уже не трогающее душу.

— Куда смотреть? — спросила Мэдисон, и почувствовала, как Трой оказался совсем рядом, пышущий нетерпением.

— Смотри на нашего приятеля, — велел он. — Того, необычного.

Мэдисон навела бинокль на участок земли рядом с шоссе — тут топтался тот самый ходячий, что привлек внимание Троя раньше. Он все еще кружил около дороги с видимой лишь ему целью. Мэдисон взглянула на него поверх бинокля, потом снова приникла к окуляру. Движения ходячего казались теперь не просто осмысленными, а четкими. Правильными, хотя это слово меньше всего подходило живым мертвецам.

— Его рука, — шепнул Трой. — И под ногами.

Мэдисон окинула ходячего взглядом: невысокий, но когда-то крепкий мужчина, синяя выцветшая рубаха, классические джинсы — и сосредоточилась на его руках.

Ходячий что-то сжимал в ладони. Ветку, поняла Мэдисон, когда он повернулся. Обычную сухую ветку, противоположный конец которой волочился по песку, оставляя слабый, но видимый… след? Забывшись, она посмотрела поверх бинокля, но с холма было не различить, и она снова прильнула к окулярам, настроила бинокль так, чтобы видеть панораму целиком.

Теперь можно было разглядеть еле заметные линии, образующие неровный, но вполне различимый рисунок: четкие геометрические формы, круги и квадраты, складывающиеся в хаотичный узор. Мэдисон вспомнила альбомы по современному искусству, которые коллекционировала Алисия. Абстракция как она есть. Здесь, посреди пустыни.

Трой тихо рассмеялся.

— Да у нас тут художник!

Он отобрал бинокль, приложился к нему, все еще сияя улыбкой.

— Это случайность, — сказала Мэдисон. — Совпадение. Ходячие не способны творить, для этого нужно мышление, фантазия.

— Но вот прямое доказательство, что ты ошибаешься, — Трой указал вниз. — Что ты скажешь на это?

Мэдисон пожала плечами.

— Мозг повторяет привычный алгоритм действий?

На самом деле, ей было все равно. Пожалуй, ее могло такое заинтересовать — в самом начале, когда была надежда на возвращение прежнего мира. Мэдисон из прошлого могла признать наличие творческих способностей у зомби, увидеть в этом намек на обращение процесса вспять — и на спасение человечества. Нынешняя Мэдисон знала, что надежда — это дым, а внизу нет ничего, кроме горстки мертвецов, готовых отобедать живыми. И этот художник не исключение.

— Нам пора ехать, — сказала она Трою. — Вещи упакованы…

— Я спущусь вниз, — перебил ее Трой.

Мэдисон помолчала, прежде чем ответить. Вдох-выдох, успокоиться. Добавить убедительной мягкости в голос, но не переборщить.

— Трой, мы же решили, что спускаться неразумно. Мы потратим слишком много времени.

— Но если мы оставим их здесь, они могут рано или поздно дойти до ранчо, верно?

— Отсюда слишком далеко до ранчо, стадо скорее уйдет в сторону. А нам придется возвращаться затемно…

— Тебя же не пугает ночное путешествие?

Мэдисон могла бы подобрать еще много аргументов против, но видела, что слова бесполезны: Троя понесло, и сдерживать его она уже не могла. Обычно она уступала ему в подобных маленьких забавах: пусть запал Троя обрушивается на мертвых, чем на живых. После зачистки территории, схватки с мертвецами он выглядел одновременно взбудораженным, переполненным адреналином — и удовлетворенным. Утоляя свой голод, он становился менее опасным для ранчо, для Ника и Алисии. Но сейчас Мэдисон не хотелось потакать его капризам: ситуация ей не нравилась.

Однако Трой уже быстро шагал к ожидавшим их фургонам. Мэдисон осталась на краю холма, наблюдая, как Трой переговаривается с солдатами, берет оружие. Каждое движение отточено и спокойно, но даже отсюда она чувствовала его предвкушение и напряжение, готовое выстрелить, как сжатая пружина.

Трой вернулся к обрыву, неся вместе со своим мачете ее тесак. Передавая ей оружие, он одновременно указал вправо:

— Спустимся там, склон не такой крутой.

— Или просто вернемся домой.

— Брось, Мэдисон, будет весело. Разве тебе не хочется взглянуть поближе на нашего художника? Мне — да, никогда таких не видел

Подошли остальные солдаты.

— Нужно кого-нибудь оставить здесь, — сказала Мэдисон, и по лицам остальных поняла, что с ней согласны. Но Трой уже торопился вниз, бросив через плечо:

— Мы быстро. Спустимся, зачистим территорию и обратно. Хотя, — он обернулся на ходу, — ты можешь остаться здесь.

Она могла, Трой ничего не сказал бы и не сделал. Просто стал бы доверять ей немного меньше. А доверие было самым трудным моментом в их отношениях.

Секунду спустя Мэдисон поспешила следом.

Склон оказался еще более крутым, чем виделось сверху. Камни и песок норовили выскочить из-под ног, приходилось долго искать упор, поэтому спуск занял около двадцати минут. На последних футах Купер поскользнулся и остаток пути проделал на заднице и спине. Стивен, заменивший в отряде Майкла Тримбола, галантно протянул Мэдисон руку, но женщина отрицательно покачала головой и сошла вниз сама.

Теперь ходячие были футах в пятидесяти. Они еще не заметили людей, неловко топтались на месте, подолгу замирая. Только мертвец в синей куртке продолжал упрямо выписывать символы на земле.

— Этот мой, — сказал Трой, указывая на «художника» мачете. — Его не трогать.

— Почему? — удивился Купер.

— Этот особенный. Может, даже возьмем его с собой, — добавил Трой.

Купер за спиной Троя тревожно посмотрел на Мэдисон: он серьезно?

— Как ты доставишь его домой? — спросила она. — И где будешь держать?

Трой поднял зажатый в руке ошейник с поводком.

— Раньше здесь держали собак. Надеюсь, нашему приятелю подойдет. Засекайте время.

Процедура была привычной, отработанной до мелочей. И обычно люди Троя следовали ей без раздумий. Но неожиданный приказ и перспектива вернуться на ранчо, таща на поводке ожившего покойника, никому не понравилась. Мэдисон заметила, как, зачищая территорию, Купер оказался близко к «художнику». Но сделать солдат ничего не успел: между ним и мертвецом возник Трой. Он не давал никому подойти к объекту своего интереса, даже когда тот остался единственным ходячим на поле боя.

Сейчас, когда люди оказались вблизи, он все же бросил свое увлекательно занятие и повел себя так, как и ожидала Мэдисон: потянулся к ближайшему живому, которым оказался Трой.

Тот не спешил сбегать, отступал медленно, шаг за шагом. И так же неспешно двигался за ним «художник». Он был ростом как раз с Троя, их глаза оказались на одном уровне, поэтому со стороны создавалось впечатление, что эти двое играют в гляделки.

Трой достал из кармана ошейник.

— Отвлеки его, Мэдисон, хорошо?

— Ладно.

Она с беспокойством следила, как Трой по широкой дуге обходит ходячего, заходя ему за спину. Тот начал было поворачиваться, но Мэдисон велела:

— Смотри на меня!

Привлеченный звуком, ходячий тут же развернулся к ней. Он держал голову слегка наклоненной, словно прислушивался и реагировал на слова, а не на громкий голос.

— Вот так, хорошо, — сказала Мэдисон больше для себя. — Иди сюда. Ближе.

Она не могла обернуться, но услышала, как за спиной щелкнул затвор, и ясно вообразила, как кто-то из парней достал пистолет и целится в ходячего.

Заметил это и Трой.

— Не стрелять, — сказал он резко, и ходячий тут же стремительно повернулся на его голос.

Следующие секунды чудовищно растянулись во времени, Мэдисон буквально могла ощутить их течение и следила за всем в замедленном режиме. Вот ходячий разворачивается, Трой отшатывается и вскидывает руку. Челюсти сжимаются на его запястье, Трой сквозь зубы шипит проклятья и пытается сбросить мертвеца. А потом она сама бросается вперед, сбивает «художника» с ног, тот падает, отпуская руку Троя, и время снова начинает свой бег. Трой, воспользовавшись моментом, быстро оседлал поверженного врага, надел и туго затянул ошейник.

— Дайте мне какую-нибудь тряпку! Быстрее!

Мэдисон торопливо стянула с себя рубашку и протянула ему. Трой скрутил одежду жгутом и соорудил кляп, насильно засунув ткань в зубы ходячему и связав концы у него за затылком.

Все заняло считанные секунды, но когда все закончилось, Мэдисон ощутила слабость в ногах, словно пробежала марафон. Она смотрела, как Трой поднимается, и вслед за ним встает ходячий, бессильно вгрызаясь в еще пахнущую живым телом рубашку.

— Он тебя не укусил? — спохватилась Мэдисон.

Трой закатал рукав и продемонстрировал руку. На запястье белели следы зубов, но крови не было.

— Зря ты так рисковал, — сказала Мэдисон.

— Риск благородное дело.

Трой дернул за поводок, заставив ходячего споткнуться.

— Нужно будет заменить эту штуку палкой, как делают для бродячих собак.

— Как мы поднимем его наверх? — с тревогой спросил кто-то.

Трой перевел взгляд на ходячего. Из-за мягкого поводка не удавалось держать его на дистанции, зато Трой мог тащить его за собой почти волоком.

— Кому-то придется пошевеливаться. И выступить лучше сейчас. Но сначала… Подержи-ка, — Трой сунул поводок ближайшему парню. Солдат опешил и машинально попятился, ходячий вынужденно поплелся за ним.

Трой расстегнул пуговицы и снял рубаху. Накинул ее на плечи Мэдисон:

— Чтобы не обгорела.

— Это лишнее.

— У тебя слишком нежная кожа, а я привычный.

Трой, не слушая возражений, зашагал вперед, отобрав поводок, и ходячий потащился за ним.

***

Каких сил стоило затащить ходячего в кузов, пожертвовав кое-чем из грузов, и обездвижить, вспоминать не хотелось. Трой шипел и ругался, но никто не спешил ему на помощь, ему пришлось самому связывать ходячего и фиксировать в кузове. Пару раз Трой посматривал на Мэдисон, но та стояла в стороне, всем своим видом давая понять, что не одобряет затею и поддерживать не собирается. Хотя держала тесак наготове, на тот случай, если пленнику удастся сбросить маску. Трой остался в одной майке, в районе запястий кожа была смуглой, а выше беззащитно белела. И явно привлекала голодного ходячего.

По дороге домой Трой спросил:

— Осуждаешь меня?

Мэдисон посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида. Мертвец грузно ворочался в кузове, пытаясь освободиться.

— Скажем так: не одобряю. И Джейк не одобрит.

— Джейк поймет, — сказал Трой так, что стало ясно: на мнение брата ему наплевать. — Он необычный, за ним стоит понаблюдать. Вдруг это следующая стадия болезни, и эти твари умнеют? Или этот парень — надежда человечества на спасение?

Последние слова Трой произнес с откровенным сарказмом, а вот следующие — совершенно серьезно:

— Я исследователь, Мэдисон. Изучать таких, как этот ходячий — мой долг. Если он представляет опасность, если мертвецы учатся мыслить, — мы должны об этом знать. Разве нет? Зомби-художника не каждый день увидишь.

— Неважно, что он может и умеет. Он все равно остается таким же мертвецом, как остальные.

Мэдисон вспомнила, что на ней все еще рубашка Троя, и начала снимать ее. Трой, на секунду отвернувшись от дороги, скользнул взглядом по ее фигуре.

Мэдисон на собственном опыте знала, как может смотреть мужчина на симпатичную женщину, когда они остаются наедине, даже если она, в общем-то, не в его вкусе, и у него нет никаких планов относительно нее: быстрый взгляд, моментально выставленная оценка с занесением в личный секс-список. Кто-то делал это явно, кто-то скрытно, иногда — стесняясь своего чисто природного интереса.

Трой смотрел, словно испытатель. Для него Мэдисон, должно быть, ничем не отличалась от сидевшего позади ходячего — любопытный экземпляр, еще не известный Трою и требующий пристального изучения.

Какому-нибудь психологу или сексологу, не говоря уже о психиатре, Трой тоже представился бы интересным предметом исследования. Мэдисон охотно предоставила бы им возможность изучать Троя Отто, отыскивать его слабые места и рычаги управления.

— Так что ты планируешь с ним делать? — спросила Мэдисон. — Нельзя так просто привезти его на ранчо.

Трой наконец перевел взгляд на дорогу. Чуть погодя ответил:

— Оставлю его в землянке. Все равно без Гретхен туда никто не ходит.

Напоминание о девочке было как удар под дых. Мэдисон глубоко вдохнула и сосчитала до десяти.

— Все равно это не самая разумная идея.

— Но мне не нужно твое одобрение, верно? — резко спросил Трой.

Мэдисон поняла, что пережала.

— Верно.

Сзади донесся стук: ходячий расплющил лицо о стекло, пожирая их взглядом. Мэдисон сдвинулась так, чтобы не видеть мертвеца, и молчала до самого ранчо.

***

Не доезжая до «Сломанной челюсти», Трой высадил Мэдисон и умчался к землянке на пикапе.

— Глупо ехать туда одному, — сказала Мэдисон. — Тебе может понадобиться помощь.

— Брось, что может случиться. Он связан и беспомощен. Лучше проверь, как твои дети. Ник наверняка уже зовет маму.

Но первым, кто их встретил, был Джейк. Он лично открыл створки и оказался у дверцы машины еще до того, как Мэдисон вышла.

— Вы долго. Все хорошо? Где Трой? — выпалил он, оглядывая приехавших. Отряд рьяно кинулся на разгрузку, чтобы не встречаться взглядом со старшим Отто. Трой дал понять, что ходячий должен остаться строжайшей тайной, но не каждый осмелился бы лгать Джейку в лицо.

Мэдисон — осмелилась. Она отвела его в сторону, спокойно и дружелюбно пояснив:

— Все хорошо, мы просто не много не рассчитали время. Трой в порядке. Ему показалось, что он увидел индейцев, и он поехал проверить.

— И вы отпустили его одного?!

— Джейк, я не стала бы этого делать, если бы Трою грозила опасность. Там никого нет, у Троя просто приступ паранойи. Не о чем волноваться, — добавила она, видя, что Джейк не верит. Он жил бок о бок с Троем многие годы и знал его лучше всех. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы испытывать беспокойство.

Но в этот раз Джейк предпочел сделать вид, что поверил, и сказал только:

— Накиньте что-нибудь. Солнце здесь жестокое.

***

Трой вернулся через полчаса, и ни словом не напомнил о причине своего отсутствия.

Если он и навещал своего питомца в последующие дни, это проходило незамеченным для остальных. Постепенно и Мэдисон начала забывать о мертвом художнике, беспокойство о нем вытеснили более реальные заботы. Кроме того, она была уверена, что ходячий надежно заперт: себе младший Отто врагом не был.

Но все же однажды за завтраком она спросила Троя, наливавшего кофе:

— Как твой приятель?

Прежде чем ответить, тот убедился, что рядом с ними никого нет.

— Микки? Отлично.

— Микки? Ты дал ему имя?

— Он заслужил. А Микки — неплохое имя. Мою собаку так звали.

Он отошел от стола, но Мэдисон направилась за ним:

— Могу я его увидеть?

— Зачем? — удивился Трой. — Ты же была против. Хочешь проверить, что я не выгуливаю его по ночам и не натравливаю на индейцев?

— Просто хочу убедиться, что все в порядке.

Трой смотрел на нее подозрительно. Мэдисон видела, что он все еще злится из-за размолвки по дороге на ранчо, и не торопила его с решением.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Трой. — Жди меня в восемь вечера у северной ограды. Не ходи туда одна. Микки не самый гостеприимный хозяин.

Мэдисон поймала вопросительный взгляд Ника из-за дальнего стола: все в порядке? Все то время, что они провели на ранчо, в нем копилось недовольство Троем, скручивалось, как тугая пружина. Одного кивка хватило бы, чтобы ее спустить. Мэдисон мимолетно улыбнулась сыну, хотя Ника это не успокоило.

***

В указанное время Мэдисон была на месте. Она не сразу заметила Троя, сидящего у столба: в своей запыленной форме, с загорелой кожей тот был неотличим от выжженной солнцем земли. Он поднялся, когда Мэдисон подошла вплотную, и приподнял колючую проволоку, чтобы его спутница могла поднырнуть под нее. Мэдисон, выбравшись наружу, придержала проволоку уже для него.

— Что там? — спросила она, указав на сумку, которую Трой нес в руке.

— Альбомы, карандаши. Дети не заметят, они сейчас не очень-то часто рисуют.

— Это для Микки? Разве он может этим пользоваться?

— Мэдисон, если я тебе все расскажу, зачем тебе вообще туда идти? Разве не интересно увидеть все своими глазами?

Трой был взбудоражен. Мэдисон ощущала нетерпение, окружившее его, словно магнитное поле. Казалось, это поле можно нащупать ладонью. «Он рад, что я захотела увидеть Микки, — поняла Мэдисон. — Ждет моего одобрения». Как ребенок, который приносит маме поделку и ждет похвалы.

Когда они оказались возле бункера, и Трой поднял люк, Мэдисон невольно отшатнулась от налетевшего изнутри запаха мертвечины.

— Дамы вперед, — сказал Трой. — Или ты боишься? — спросил он, увидев, что Мэдисон медлит. — Микки тебя не тронет, я обещаю.

Мэдисон могла бы возразить, что страх оправдан: теперь мертвечиной изнутри тянуло сильнее, внизу что-то еле слышно шевелилось и шуршало, и этих звуков хватало, чтобы инстинкт самосохранения включил тревогу. Пока Мэдисон спускалась, воображение рисовало, как протянувшиеся из темноты руки хватают ее, а челюсти впиваются в горло. Хотелось схватиться за пистолет.

— Справа стоит лампа, — подсказал Трой.

Он спустился следом и закрыл люк, но слишком быстро, и на несколько секунд они очутились в темноте, пока Мэдисон не зажгла лампу. Когда свет рассеял полумрак, женщина вздохнула с облегчением.

Она никогда не была с этой землянке; та оказалась небольшой и на удивление обжитой. Тут даже стоял диван, невесть как сюда принесенный. В круг света попали стол, еще несколько сидений.

Дальний угол землянки скрывался во мраке, но оттуда доносилось пощелкивание, словно кто-то негромко стучал зубами. Звук ускорился, двинулся в их сторону. Мэдисон покрепче сжала лампу и протянула вторую руку за спину, к пистолету, но осталась стоять на месте, когда Микки выступил из тьмы и зашаркал прямо к ней.

Трой развязал мертвеца и снял самодельный кляп, но заменил поводок ошейником с цепью. Второй конец тянулся куда-то вглубь землянки. Цепь не позволила Микки подойти ближе, хотя тот натягивал ее, словно не в меру упрямый пес, и тянул руки к людям, будто молил о пощаде. Между ними и мертвецом осталось около шести футов пустого пространства. Трой без труда подошел к столу, минуя смертельные объятия.

— Что тут было? — спросила Мэдисон, пока Трой выкладывал рисовальные принадлежности.

— Наше с Джейком убежище, отец построил для нас. Потом мы с Майком играли тут в Мексиканскую войну. А сейчас здесь библейский кружок.

Трой повернулся к ней.

— Ну что, хочешь взглянуть, чем тут занимается Микки? Тогда тебе стоит подойти ближе

Мэдисон так и сделала. Обошла тянувшиеся к ней руки и обвела стены лучом лампы.

Рисунков было много, Мэдисон не могла их сосчитать: Микки не требовался перерыв на сон и отдых, и времени у него было хоть отбавляй. Трой развесил некоторые рисунки по стенам, кое-где — в несколько слоев. Часть листов неряшливо покрывала пол, кое-где отпечатались следы Микки.

И на каждом листе бумаги — одно и то же: хаотичное нагромождение линий и фигур с преобладанием красного цвета, дисгармоничных и неровных, как у ребенка, учащегося рисовать. Однако вместе с тем — имеющих четкую структуру и последовательность, выдающих почерк художника и отличающих картину от каракулей малыша. Наверное, Алисия смогла бы по-настоящему понять эту живопись, она всегда тяготела к современному искусству. Для Мэдисон картины оставались цветным шумом, хотя она, безусловно, оценила их своеобразную красоту и подошла к стене, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

— Я думаю, — сказал Трой из-за спины, — это то, что он делал перед смертью. Словно это отпечаталось у него в мозгу, и он теперь повторяет одно и то же без перерыва.

Мэдисон эта теория напомнила о другом суеверии:

— Раньше верили, что глаз мертвеца запечатлевает последнюю виденную им картину.

Трой кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Похоже. Но больше Микки ничего не умеет. Стоит появиться рядом человеку — и он превращается в самого обычного зомби.

Трой пощелкал пальцами, и ходячий повернулся на звук.

— Ты зря снял кляп, — сказала Мэдисон, глядя, как Микки плотоядно пощелкивает зубами.

— Брось, я осторожен.

Трой подошел ближе к Микки, игнорируя тянущиеся к нему руки. Судя по всему, вонь в землянке его не волновала, хотя Мэдисон она от минуты к минуте беспокоила все больше. И скоро она нашла ее источник, наткнувшись на разбросанные по полу кости и остатки шкурки.

— Что это? — спросила Мэдисон резковато. В голове возникли самые дикие догадки.

— Кролик, — ответил Трой. — Я принес его, чтобы подбодрить Микки. Хорошее поведение нуждается в поощрении. Ты, как школьный консультант, должна это знать.

Трой говорил, не отрывая взгляда от Микки, изучая его с интересом ученого. Мэдисон легко могла представить, как Трой запирается здесь и часами просиживает напротив своего объекта, наблюдая и записывая… что? Ей ни разу не удалось заглянуть в эти записи. Может, и к лучшему. Вряд ли кто-то готов к погружению в мир Троя Отто.

Она еще раз оглядела открывшуюся перед ней картину, останки кролика, к которым Микки потерял интерес, как только плоть остыла.

— В Мексике, — медленно сказала Мэдисон, — мы недолго жили у людей, которые не убивали своих мертвецов. Они думали, что так родные останутся с ними навечно. И даже подкармливали их.

Трой слушал ее рассказ с интересом.

— И что случилось? — спросил он. — Раз ты здесь, а не там.

— Одна женщина… Она имела слишком большое влияние на Ника. Мне пришлось… избавиться от нее.

— Как? — напористо спросил Трой.

— Запереть ее с мертвецами.

Трой не казался удивленным, словно чего-то подобного и ожидал.

— Выходит, я не ошибся насчет тебя. Но зря ты так нянчишься с Ником. Он уже большой мальчик. Я был намного младше, когда впервые взялся за оружие.

— Ник не такой, как ты.

— Именно такой. И в этом он очень похож на тебя.

Разговор прервало пощелкивание, раздавшееся откуда-то из глубин землянки. Этот звук — суховатый стук голодных зубов — Мэдисон знала очень хорошо.

— У тебя здесь еще кто-то?

Трой отмахнулся, как от надоевшей игрушки.

— Этот забрел на ранчо первым. Мы думали, он просто накуренный. Майк высадил в него две обоймы, а он даже не поморщился. Пришлось его обезглавить.

Мэдисон не стала спрашивать, кто убил первого зомби на ранчо: только один мог лишить головы человека.

— Теперь он живет здесь. Ну, меньшая его часть. Дети зовут его Джеф. Хочешь, посмотреть?

— Нет, — сказала Мэдисон. — На сегодня я увидела достаточно.

Она выбралась первой, жадно вдохнула сухой, пыльный, но сейчас казавшийся свежим запах пустыни.

— Теперь ты убедилась, что Микки безопасен? — спросил Трой на обратном пути.

— Мертвец под боком — всегда небезопасно.

Трой на мгновение улыбнулся:

— После твоего рассказа я думаю, что ты для нас намного опаснее.

***

Когда Мэдисон подошла к дому, уже опустились сумерки. В полумраке сидящий на крыльце человек был почти неразличим. Только приблизившись, Мэдисон узнала Джейка.

— Ты ищешь Алисию? — спросила она. — Я не видела ее с ужина.

— Нет, Мэдисон, я пришел к вам. Мы можем поговорить?

Она догадывалась, о чем пойдет речь, и знала, что ей снова придется лгать. Лучшим решением было бы избежать этой беседы, но Джейк смотрел так напряженно и почти с отчаянием — ему тоже было нужно утешение, не меньше, чем его брату.

Войдя, Джейк опустился за стол, Мэдисон пришлось занять место напротив.

— Алисия и Ник скоро вернутся, — сказала она. — Тебе придется поторопиться.

— Я быстро. Ответьте только на один вопрос: что мой брат делает за пределами ранчо?

Мэдисон могла собой гордиться: она чувствовала, что ее лицо спокойно, а ложь слетела с языка легко:

— Проверяет капканы, полагаю. Или изгородь.

Джейк горько усмехнулся.

— Вы говорите в точности, как люди из его отряда. И лжете — как они. Пожалуйста, Мэдисон, скажите правду. Если мой брат… Если Трой делает что-то… опасное, я должен знать.

— Я понимаю твое беспокойство, Джейк. Но уверяю тебя, опасности нет.

— Значит, дело точно не в капканах?

Они помолчали.

— Скажите, Мэдисон: это связано с индейцами? Нам ждать неприятностей от Калетаки?

Наконец она могла не лгать и успокоить Джейка.

— Нет. Ты знаешь, я бы помешала Трою развязать войну. Это место мне дорого ничуть не меньше, чем вам.

— А вот я не уверен, — усмехнулся Джейк. — Вы слишком потакаете моему брату.

— В пределах разумного, — возразила Мэдисон. — Чтобы не вызвать противодействие. Трой отчасти похож на ребенка.

— А на ребенка нельзя давить, нужно дать ему видимость выбора, чтобы он почувствовал свое мнение значимым. Я знаю, чему учат умные книжки, Мэдисон, потому что проштудировал их немало. Думал, что смогу воспитать Троя сам, раз отцу на него плевать.

Джейк откинулся на стуле. Его взгляд был отчаянным и ищущим. Мэдисон вспомнила Джейка, каким видела на видеозаписи: первенец, рано повзрослевший и вынужденный заботиться о брате. Трой не был нужен собственным родителям — но Джейк ощутил на себе эту ненужность намного раньше. Поразительно, какие разные плоды могут принести детские травмы. Сейчас Мэдисон испытала почти материнское желание защитить Джейка, прикрыть собой — оно иногда накатывало на нее, когда она общалась со своими учениками, недолюбленными, ненужными, не знающими, зачем появились на свет, если здесь нет для них места.

Но потом лицо Джейка стало жестче, и иллюзия пропала.

— Мэдисон, все эти установки не работают с Троем. Он — особый случай, и вы это знаете. Вам может показаться, что он страдает из-за отсутствия матери, что он по-своему несчастен — это не так. Он думает и чувствует не так, как мы. Он ни к кому не привязан по-настоящему: ни к отцу, ни ко мне… Ни к вам. Единственный, кого Трой любит, это он сам. Если он вообще знает, что такое любовь. Вы знаете про Микки?

Мэдисон с трудом смогла скрыть изумление, тут же сообразила, что Джейк говорит совсем не о мертвеце.

— Собака Троя?

— Так он вам рассказал?

— Упоминал.

— Трою подарили пса на день рождения. Наверное, отец думал, что забота о ком-то может смягчить Троя. Поначалу так и было, казалось, Трой привязался к Микки. А потом пес сгорел.

Джейк полностью ушел в себя, и Мэдисон не мешала ему выговориться, спросила только:

— Как это случилось?

— Трой сказал, что пес слишком близко подошел к костру, на котором жгли ботву. Но Микки был умнейшей собакой… Я думал — до сих пор думаю, — что Трой что-то сделал с ним, кинул в огонь, может, облил чем-то. Отец мне не поверил. Ему не хотелось беспокоиться еще и об этой проблеме. И потом, Трой был так… убедителен. Он даже заботился о Микки, сидел рядом с ним, пока тот умирал. На самом деле, ему было интересно: как это произойдет, что будет потом. Тогда я понял, что мы все для Троя — как Микки. Объекты. Я до сих пор иногда вижу во сне обожженную собаку — Трой ни разу о ней не вспомнил. А Микки до последнего смотрел на него как на бога, словно хозяин мог избавить его от боли.

Джейк перевел дыхание, до этого он говорил непрерывно, все быстрее. Казалось, отзвук его горячей, больной исповеди остался висеть в воздухе, и у этого чувства был горький вкус.

— Я спрошу еще раз, Мэдисон, — сказал Джейк тихо, — вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

Мэдисон подумала, что было бы лучше ударить Джейка ножом в грудь, чем дать понять, что больные фантазии его брата нашли новое воплощение. Она так долго оберегала от боли своих детей — почему она не может сделать то же для Джейка?

— Нет. Мне нечего рассказывать.

Про себя Мэдисон решила, что непременно устранит проблему с Микки.

Позже они с Джейком оба будут жалеть о том вечере. Она — что солгала. Он — что предпочел поверить и просто ушел.

***

Этой ночью Мэдисон заснула с трудом, но не могла сказать, что стало тому причиной: переутомление, мысль о запертом вблизи от ранчо ходячем, муки совести. Мозг все время возвращался к Микки, к разговору с Джейком, запертой с мертвецами Селии. В свой последний миг по эту сторону жизни она не проклинала Мэдисон, не кричала, лишь смотрела с понимающей полуулыбкой. Ради своего сына Селия поступила бы так же. И от ее молчаливого принятия становилось особенно паршиво.

Постепенно Мэдисон провалилась в дрему, но и тогда сны были наполнены тревогой. Она видела то мертвеца на собачьей цепи, то бесконечно повторяющийся узор, внезапно обретший гипнотическую силу, то оскалившегося в усмешке Троя.

Потом они с Троем снова оказались в машине, но на этот раз за спиной не было ходячего, и сон был спокойным и мирным. Пока Трой естественным движением не положил руку ей на колено, как это делал Трэвис.

Мэдисон проснулась с колотящимся сердцем и снова заснула только перед самым рассветом.

Неудивительно, что очнулась она поздно — по меркам ранчо. И то от того, что Алисия трясла ее за плечо и что-то спрашивала.

— Дай мне прийти в себя, — попросила Мэдисон. — Что опять стряслось?

— Сибилла не пришла, ее нет дома. Она тебе вчера ничего не говорила?

Мэдисон с трудом припомнила Сибиллу: четырнадцатилетняя подружка Алисии, следовавшая за ней хвостиком, была так невыразительна и неприметна, что взгляд невольно скользил мимо. Мэдисон даже не могла припомнить, видела ли ее на этой неделе. Не могла не видеть: Сибилла помогала на кухне.

— Нет, прости. Ее нет?

— Нет, а пора уже готовить завтрак. Ключ от кухонного шкафа у нее.

Мэдисон покачала головой и спустила ноги с кровати. Беспокойный сон наложил свой отпечаток: она с трудом соображала, на каком сейчас свете. Чашка кофе была бы очень кстати.

Внезапно Мэдисон насторожилась: Алисия продолжала говорить, и что-то в ее словах зацепило, как заноза.

— Что ты сказала? — перебила она дочь.

— Что Сибиллы нет…

— А после?

— Что надо сходить в землянку, она собиралась туда.

— Зачем?!

Мэдисон начала поспешно зашнуровывать ботинки.

— Забрать кое-что, — медленно ответила Алисия, наблюдая, как мать торопливо приводит волосы в порядок. — Мам, все нормально?

В последнее время ложь слетала с ее губ все легче. Мэдисон улыбнулась, и улыбка вышла естественной.

— Я пошлю кого-нибудь поискать Сибиллу, хорошо?

Алисия не спускала с нее внимательного взгляда, выдержать который напрямую было так трудно. Улыбайся, велела себе Мэдисон. И не беги.

— Я могу сходить туда сама, — сказала Алисия.

— Не нужно, займись завтраком. Поищи запасной ключ от шкафа. Или возьми немного из припасов, Джейк наверняка позволит.

Мэдисон потянулась за курткой. Что-то выпало из кармана, и Алисия тут же это подняла.

— Что это?

Дочь разгладила смятый листок бумаги. Мэдисон узнала эти линии сразу же. Видимо, вчера она машинально сунула одно из творений Микки в карман.

— Ничего, так…

Мэдисон потянула листок к себе, но Алисия не сразу выпустила его из рук.

— Очень неплохо. Ты занялась живописью?

Мэдисон пропустила вопрос мимо ушей, потому что на этот раз ложь ее не спасла бы.

— Я проверю землянку, а ты займись завтраком.

— Мам…

В одном слове крылись десятки вопросов: что случилось, почему ты мне лжешь, почему не принимаешь как равную. Мэдисон ответила дочери улыбкой и вышла.

***

Ноги норовили сорваться на бег, но она заставила себя идти спокойно.

Трой встал еще раньше, и теперь сидел за столом отца, уткнувшись в бумаги. При виде Мэдисон он быстро убрал их в ящик, но сейчас ее не интересовали секреты семьи Отто.

— Идем со мной, — велела она негромко. — Сейчас.

Трой тоже понимал, когда споры излишни, поэтому подчинился беспрекословно. Он догнал Мэдисон в нескольких футах от крыльца и спросил так же тихо:

— Куда мы идем?

— В землянку. Дочка Райли ушла туда вчера вечером или сегодня утром.

— Зачем?

— Полагаю, не за тем, чтобы читать Библию, — резковато ответила Мэдисон. Внутри клокотал гнев, больше всего хотелось закричать Трою в лицо: «я же тебе говорила, нельзя было его сюда приводить, нельзя было его там прятать, ты снова нас подвел!» Но она сдержалась, потому что в глубине души знала: на этот раз сплоховала она. Если малышка Сибилла пострадала, это ее вина.

Около ограды их догнал Джейк.

— Куда вы?

На этот раз, было ясно, он не принял бы утешительных сказок. Подозрения, от которых Мэдисон избавила его вчера вечером, вернулись.

Возможно, его еще можно было отослать, но то, как напрягся Трой, словно изготовившись к битве, выдало их с головой, как преступников. На мгновение браться замерли друг напротив друга: одного роста, но Трой чуть массивнее и намного, намного опаснее. Оба были готовы: один — предотвратить угрозу, о которой лишь смутно догадывался, второй — защитить то, что ему дорого _(если он вообще знает, что такое любовь)_.

Мэдисон прервала назначавшуюся драку, встав между мужчинами.

— Не сейчас. Трой, пусть Джейк идет с нами. Нам понадобится его помощь.

Едва произнеся это, она поняла, что мысленно уже приняла и смирилась с самым плохим исходм случившегося.

Но Трой все упрямился, смотрел на брата враждебно, и Мэдисон пришлось коснуться его руки. Отчего-то она была уверена, что сейчас он ее не тронет, что он еще не переступил границу, за которой есть только ослепляющая ярость.

— Трой… — произнесла она его имя так мягко, как только могла, хоть ей и хотелось сейчас встряхнуть его как следует.

Секунду тот смотрел то на нее, то на Джейка, потом скинул ее руку и зашагал вперед, предоставив им догонять.

Их небольшой отряд молчал до самой землянки. Джейк шагал, стиснув зубы, отчего его лицо закаменело. Несмотря на это, Мэдисон никогда не видела его таким уязвимым.

Трой был невозмутим, словно вышел на прогулку с друзьями. Однако Мэдисон обострившимся в этот момент вниманием заметила, как сильно он изменился с первой встречи: одежда чистая, но мятая, на щеках неряшливая щетина, набрякшие мешки под глазами. Не знай она отношение Троя к алкоголю, решила бы, что он пошел по стопам отца.

Но если это не алкоголь, значит, что-то более глубокое, скрытое в его душе. Страшно было представить, что за демоны съедали Троя Отто изнутри и как с ними бороться. И что случится, когда тот дойдет до нового срыва.

Уже случилось, напомнила себе Мэдисон. Потом она обязательно разберется с Троем, попытается обезвредить эту бомбу. Но сейчас все внимание — малышке Сибилле. Господи, только бы она была жива!

Но в глубине души они все трое понимали, что произошло непоправимое, пусть один из них не знал, что именно.

Трой ускорил шаг при виде землянки и первым оказался у люка в земле, ухватился за ручку. Мэдисон достала «беретту», с которой не расставалась даже ночью. За спиной раздался щелчок предохранителя: Джейк последовал ее примеру.

Трой откинул крышку в сторону и отступил на шаг. Они окружили вход, целясь в темноту. Там, в глубине, неярко мерцал брошенный фонарик, его луч рассеивался, упираясь в стену. Вырвавшийся изнутри воздух обвил их вонью, в которой угадывалось переваренное содержимое желудка. Джейк неосознанно поднес руку к лицу, пытаясь закрыться от неприятного запаха, и посмотрел на Троя с ужасом.

Нет, посмотрел на них. Сейчас в его глазах и Мэдисон была монстром.

— Я спущусь первым, — сказал Трой, но Джейк перебил:

— Нет, первым иду я. Сколько их?

— Один, — ответила Мэдисон. — Возможно, двое.

Так они и спустились: сначала Джейк, за ним Мэдисон. Она шла след в след, поэтому уткнулась в спину Джейка, когда тот резко остановился. По тому, как спина закаменела, Мэдисон поняла, что худшие опасения подтвердились. На секунду ей захотелось развернуться и подняться наверх, оставив Троя разбираться с проблемами, которые он создал. Пусть хоть раз посмотрит на последствия своих поступков, пусть сам уберет оставленную грязь.

Но они сделали это вместе. Микки появился тут не только из-за Троя, но и по ее вине. И это было бы нечестно по отношению к Джейку. Поэтому Мэдисон заставила себя обойти старшего Отто и встать рядом.

В нечетком свете фонарика показалось, что стены густо заляпаны кровью, она поднималась до самого потолка — подобный эффект создали рисунки Микки. На самом деле, красного было не так много, и только на полу, около стола. Здесь скопилась подсохшая лужица, от которой след тянулся вглубь землянки.

Мэдисон подобрала валявшийся на полу фонарик и провела лучом вдоль кровавого следа, пока он не уперся в какой-то предмет. И только когда это что-то шевельнулось, Мэдисон поняла, что это человек.

То, что было Сибиллой, неловко повернулось к ним лицом, неуверенно щелкнуло зубами. Мэдисон на ум пришло сравнение с малышом, учащимся делать первые шаги. Походка Сибиллы была такой же неровной, когда она направилась к людям. Правая ступня подвернулась внутрь, и даже в таком освещении был виден остаток кости, прорвавший кожу. А выше, из-под полы футболки, виднелось что-то длинное, мокрое, свисавшее до пола. И этот запах…

— Господи, — сказал Джейк и оборвал себя, словно само упоминание Бога здесь являлось святотатством.

Сзади неровно дышал Трой. Мэдисон не хотела оборачиваться и видеть его лицо.

Джейк попятился назад, когда Сибилла подтащилась ближе, но Мэдисон осталась на месте. Она перевела луч фонарика выше, туда, где с бескровного лица смотрели в пустоту белесые глаза. И это лицо отпечаталось в ее памяти и после того, как пуля пронзила лоб, и тело начало заваливаться назад.

Джейк начал опускать пистолет; его рука чуть дрожала. Но не успел утихнуть отзвук выстрела, как из темноты шагнула еще одна фигура, крупнее и массивнее предыдущей. Несколько шагов — цепь звякнула, и Микки остановился, отчаянно протягивая к живым руки. На синей куртке прибавилось крови, подбородок был выпачкан. Но Микки все еще был голоден. Он всегда голоден, ему всегда мало, подумала Мэдисон. Как Трою.

Она была готова к появлению Микки, но для Джейка оно стало потрясением. Он снова вскинул пистолет, но в этот момент заметил ошейник, цепь — и выстрела не последовало. Вместо этого он неверяще оглянулся на брата. Выражение лица Троя стало нечитаемым, он скрылся за маской равнодушия и пассивной агрессии. Но Джейку и не нужны были объяснения — точнее, он нее хотел их слышать. Вместо этого он хотел прицелиться, но отступил, протянув оружие брату:

— Убей его сам. Это твоя вина.

— Это необязательно, — возразил Трой. — Можно просто запереть люк, чтобы сюда больше никто не зашел.

Он зажмурился, когда Мэдисон навела на него фонарик, но тут же снова открыл глаза, даже сейчас сохранившие безмятежность неба.

— Ты уже рискнул, приведя его сюда, — возразила Мэдисон. — И вот чем все закончилось. Джейк прав. Ты отвечаешь за своих людей, Трой. Отвечаешь за их безопасность.

И снова она чувствовала себя матерью, вынужденной уговаривать, убеждать, доказывать. И впервые эта роль ей не нравилась.

— Микки особенный, — сказал Трой. — Таких, как он, больше нет. Посмотри…

Он хотел показать брату рисунки, объяснить, но Джейк оборвал его одной фразой:

— Таких, как Сибилла, тоже больше не будет.

И таких, как Гретхен или Вернон, подумала Мэдисон. Как Майкл. Она могла продолжать список до бесконечности, но видела, что Троя это не трогает. Джейк прав: имена для него оставались лишь именами, а смерть Тримболов или Сибиллы — данностью, свершившимся фактом, который трогал его не больше, чем факт вращения Земли вокруг солнца.

Джейк впихнул брату оружие и поднялся на поверхность, оставив их наедине — или втроем. Трой взвесил пистолет на ладони, но не торопился его использовать.

— Я понимаю, почему Микки так дорог тебе, — сказала Мэдисон. — Знаю, что он значит или может значить. Но люди на ранчо этого не поймут. Не позволяй им усомниться в тебе. Ты — все, что у них осталось. Все, что осталось у нас.

Произнося эти слова, Мэдисон в них верила. Да так оно и было: сейчас она и дети зависели от Троя и его капризов не меньше, чем от погоды или наличия еды.

Трой смотрел на нее, не моргая, а потом шагнул ближе, встав почти вплотную — лишь для того, чтобы было удобнее целиться. Микки от выстрела опрокинулся назад, звеня цепью.

Мэдисон успокаивающе провела рукой по спине Троя. Почувствовала, как тот замирает, прислушиваясь к незнакомым ощущениям — или ожидая, не последует ли за этим удар ножом.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Теперь давай вынесем ее и приберем.

Мэдисон накрыла Сибиллу хранившимся здесь пледом. Тело девочки скрылось под ним почти полностью, из-под клетчатой поверхности выглядывала только светловолосая макушка, да сбоку свесилась рука, когда Трой взял эту горестную ношу на руки.

Пока он поднимал останки Сибиллы на поверхность, Мэдисон прошла вглубь землянки. Под ногами что-то звякнуло; это оказался брошенный бонг, рядом валялся пластиковый пакетик. Мэдисон вспомнила, как блестели глаза Алисии, когда она возвращалась со «чтений», и удивилась тому, что не догадалась обо всем раньше. Хорошо, что ребята пригласили с собой ее дочь, а не сына.

Желая проверить, не осталось ли здесь еще зелья, способного соблазнить Ника, Мэдисон прошла в небольшой закуток, где Трой держал Микки.

И замерла на пороге.

В теле Сибиллы почти не осталось крови, потому что, казалось, вся она была здесь: неровным слоем размазана по полу, где гуще, где тоньше. В этой хаотичности, тем не менее, прослеживалась последовательность, как ранее в «рисунках» Микки.

Движимая подозрением, она встала на стул и взглянула на пол сверху. И он раскрылся чудовищным полотном, кровавой пародией на Поллока. С помощью крови и внутренностей Сибиллы он воссоздал тот же рисунок, над которым работал все это время.

Мэдисон представила, как Микки размазывал кровь и добывал… материал из уже мертвой девушки, и ее затошнило. Никогда мертвецы не притрагивались к мертвецам, это был исключительный случай.

Что если Трой прав, подумала она. Что если они умнеют? Помоги нам бог. Сбоку донеслось знакомое пощелкивание зубами. Мэдисон дернулась в сторону, но потом вспомнила: Джеф, первый мертвец, вышедший к ранчо. Сейчас от него осталась лишь голова, помещенная в клетку, разевавшая рот и звучно смыкавшая зубы в бесплодных попытках дотянуться до живой плоти.

Эта картина была достойна кисти сюрреалиста: кровавое полотно на полу, художник, умерший задолго до того, как создал свой последний шедевр, и отрезанная голова в клетке, помещенная сюда другим — живым — монстром. Чем больше она смотрела на это, тем больше понимала, что это все не должно существовать. Слишком много безумия. И слишком напоминает то, что она видела в фургоне Тримболов.

Но прежде чем подняться на поверхность, Мэдисон достала нож и подошла к клетке. Можно было бы просто бросить Джефа гореть вместе с землянкой, тому явно было все равно.

А если нет, появилась внезапная мысль. Она вспомнила, новость, которую читала незадолго до эпидемии: что растения способны чувствовать боль, пусть не так, как понимают ее люди. Что если мертвым тоже больно, но они не могут этого сказать, зато испытывают муку каждую секунду, от каждой раны, от постепенного разложения, от постоянного голода?

Джеф смотрел на нее бессмысленно и пусто. Таким его взгляд и остался, когда нож вошел в глазницу.

***

Джейк принес бензин. Все то время, что они обрабатывали землянку, Трой злился. Его брат тоже был в ярости, хотя сдерживался намного лучше. Это напряжение не утихло и после того, как изнутри, вслед за кинутой спичкой, поднялся столп пламени, пахнуло жаром.

В конце концов, они ушли, Джейк — первым, взяв тело девочки на руки. Мэдисон была уверена, что у него уже приготовлена достоверная байка для Райли. И дежурные наверняка получат предупреждение за то, что проглядели мертвеца рядом с лагерем. Люди Троя, конечно, догадаются, что случилось на самом деле, но промолчат.

Трой нарушил тишину, когда прошли половину пути:

— Я этого не хотел.

— Избавь меня от оправданий, — раздраженно отозвался Джейк.

Трой обогнал его, встал впереди, вынудив остановиться.

— Девчонка сама виновата, раз пошла туда…

— Дай пройти, — велел Джейк. Тело, которое он нес в руках, ограничило его подвижность, и он никак не мог обойти брата, Трой каждый раз заступал ему дорогу.

— В конце концов, — сказал он, — Сибилла оказалась там потому, что ты позволил им собираться. Хотя знал, чем они занимаются.

— Я прошу, уйди.

— И точно так же ты позволил Тримболам уехать. Если бы они остались, ничего бы не случилось, ответственность за них лежит и на тебе тоже…

— Трой, — встревоженно окликнула его Мэдисон.

Трой и сам понял, что сказал лишнее, но слова вылетели, были услышаны — и верно поняты.

Джейк отступил на шаг, пораженно рассматривая брата. За секунду на его лице догадка сменилась уверенностью, та — яростью, а ярость — выражением, которое Мэдисон никогда не видела у Джейка, но так хорошо знала по лицу Троя.

Старший Отто вдруг повернулся к ней.

— Не поможете?

Он бережно опустил ей на руки тело Сибиллы — оно оказалось тяжелее, чем ожидала Мэдисон, и развернулся к брату.

От первого удара Трой не успел закрыться и покачнулся, когда кулак врезался в скулу. Второй он попытался блокировать, но Джейк все равно достал его. Этот удар пришелся на подбородок, и нижняя губа Троя лопнула, брызнула кровь.

Удары сыпались один за другим. Это больше не было похоже на мальчишескую драку: Джейк действовал целенаправленно, словно хотел уничтожить стоящего перед ним противника. В этот момент он был как никогда похож на брата. И это сходство, не виденные раньше в Джейке ярость и ненависть так ошарашили Троя, что тот почти не сопротивлялся.

Первым желанием Мэдисон было вмешаться. Но она усилием воли заставила себя остаться на месте. Когда-то она не терпела насилия, но наступивший апокалипсис изменил ее точку зрения. Иногда — как сейчас — оно было необходимым. И пожалуй, Джейку давно следовало сделать это, чтобы утвердиться в глазах брата.

Но она ни словом, ни жестом не показала своего отношения, когда Джейк, тяжело дыша, выпустив скопившиеся гнев и боль, отступил с поля боя. Трой, получивший чувствительный удар в живот, стоял согнувшись, глядя на брата снизу вверх. Злости на его лице не было, только изумление. Из разбитой губы капала кровь, раскрашивая песок темным горохом.

Джейк молча, избегая взгляда, забрал у Мэдисон ее ношу и зашагал вперед, не оборачиваясь и не проверяя, идут ли они с Троем следом.

Они оба остались стоять, глядя вслед Джейку и Сибилле. Мэдисон не чувствовала себя вправе идти за ними. Хотя старший Отто не сказал ей ни слова, даже не посмотрел на нее, он, конечно, понял, что все это время она знала про Тримболов.

Наконец Трой с усилием разогнулся, морщась от боли, прижимая руку к животу. Посмотрел на Мэдисон настороженно, словно ожидая удара и от нее. Но она только сказала:

— Идем. Я принесу воды, тебе нужно умыться, прежде чем вернешься на ранчо.

Трой кивнул и послушно зашагал рядом. Его повело, Мэдисон подставила плечо, и дальше они пошли бок о бок.

Наверное, с высоты их следы на песке напоминали неровный след ходячих — или линию, проведенную рукой безумного Микки.


End file.
